The life of a demigod during 1931-1946
by LoveToRead15
Summary: In the Percy Jackson series it's been said that WW2 was fought between Hades children against Poseidon and Zeus, it has also stated that rebirth was possible…so what if before Percy was a son of Poseidon, his previous life was as a son of Hades during WW2! What kind of life could he have led? Rating may change.


**Disclaimer: I don't own Percy Jackson**

**Summary: In the Percy Jackson series it's been said that WW2 was fought between Hades children against Poseidon and Zeus, it has also stated that rebirth was possible…so what if before Percy was a son of Poseidon, his previous life was as a son of Hades during WW2!**

**A/N: As far as I'm concerned it's an original…but I may be wrong please enjoy the read**

**Prologue**

The rooms were all white which was to be expected in a hospital

A man stood there dressed in black clothing constantly pacing in the waiting room. He had coal black hair, coal black eyes that held very little emotion, a straight nose, was olive skinned, he was tall, and had muscle (not overly so) which added to his strong presence. Overall a very handsome man by standards, sadly enough he was a brooder which made many a woman intimidated yet that didn't stop them from enjoying the view.

He stopped pacing when he heard the sound of footsteps heading his was, he quickly turned around to receive the news the doctor had to offer hoping beyond hope that it were good news.

The doctor stood a few feet away looking exhausted but happy

"Mr. Kings?" the doctor asked him.

The man looked at him with an expressionless face before he answered "Yes?"

"Congratulations, you're now a father to a baby boy!"

Mr. Kings allowed himself a small smile before nodding to the doctor and saying "Thank you"

"No problem, would you like to see them?"

It was then that Mr. Kings hesitated before he nodded his head.

The doctor lead him to the room his new born son was in, when he entered the room the mother was there as well which surprised him, he had assumed she had taken off as soon as the birth was over it was what she had wanted after all. But she was in bed holding their son as if he were a precious delicate doll that should only be handled with absolute care otherwise it would shatter in millions of pieces.

"Hey" she said, never once looking up from where she sat staring in wonder at the life she helped create

"Hello Valerie, how are you?" her asked her while stopping a few feet away from her not wanting to disturb the obvious sleeping child.

"Tired and sore but fine, would you like to hold him?" she asked him

"Yes I would" he said while carefully taking his son into his arms and looking at him in wonder and happiness. He knew from the moment he saw him that the boy would be strong which in the end would be a blessing and a curse, the attention that he would attract would be dangerous and with the boy being his son it wouldn't blow over well with his brothers.

But for now those were problems to be dealt with in the future just once he would enjoy the little time he had here with his recently born son. The boy was beautiful if he didn't know better he would have thought that he was a son his niece, then again Valerie may have been a second or third generation of said niece. He looked at his son and noted that he had coal black hair like him, pale skin like Valerie, a straight nose, chubby pink cheeks, and pink lips, he was small (obviously), and he was absolutely adorable.

He now understood what changed in Valerie's plan she never planned to get attached; perhaps curiosity alone was the reason why she decided to look at her son but it only took one look to fall in love.

"What's his name Val?" he questioned her, when she didn't answer he looked up to see her staring at him and her son. He tried again "Val? What's his name?"

"I wanted to name him Perseus but I just remembered whose _son_ he was, why don't you choose the name?"

Is there a reason why you wanted to name him Perseus?" he said clearly not that happy about this little information he just received if his pressed lips were anything to go by.

She simply smiled and laughed at his expense, still he didn't get angry or mad at her he simply smiled at her and remembered why he fell in love with her. Her smiles and laughs were definitely one of the reasons he did but it was so much more and it made him sad to know that soon he probably wouldn't see her again but never less they had a son together and that was enough for him.

That didn't mean he didn't want an answer

"Well" he prodded.

"He was lucky, he had a somewhat happy ending…for his kind anyway, I just wished that our son would have the same fortune as the wearer of that name before him" she explained with a far off gaze.

"Ah" was all he said before he suggested "How about we make that his middle name?"

He never could refuse her anything and he had a feeling that their son wouldn't be any different.

"He will hate us for that" she said with another soft laugh "But I supposed it isn't completely a bad idea, as long we don't tell many of his middle name it should be alright" she contemplated

He couldn't resist saying: "of course it wasn't a bad idea, it was mine after all" all she simply did was smile at him and flicker her eyes at the baby that was currently sleeping away in his father's arms.

"Damien" he said and she nodded in understanding

"He will definitely hate us for his name" she mussed aloud

"I agree, Damien Perseus King." He said aloud "He will probably always say his name is Damien King and deny the fact his middle name is Perseus, not that I don't understand why…"

"What will you do?" he questioned her from where he stood with their son

"I don't know yet…my family, they didn't take the news of my pregnancy well…my friends, they'll try to help as much as they can but simply put there is only so much they can do…and I'm in no condition to support us" she sighed in frustration

"Is that why you wanted to leave while you still could?"

"I figured he was better off without me but what can I say he is our son I couldn't just leave him" she reasoned.

"I'll help you as long as I can Valerie, at least until you can help yourself…" he said quietly

"Thank you, I was thinking maybe I'll ask Natasha if I could be her secretary gods know she needs one, and I need work." Valerie said

"Natasha?" he questioned

"My best friend, I've been crashing at her place ever since that fight with my family…she's currently in France preparing things for the spring fashion show."

"She lets you stay at her house?"

"Apartment, and of course she does...she's never there so it's like I'm house sitting for here"

Suddenly the baby began to stir much to the parent's dismay and yet the child didn't cry instead he curiously looked up blinking slowly at his father. The mother called to the father softly scared to frighten her child "Can I see him?"

He nodded and handed her the child carefully she once again showered her son with attention, she vaguely noted her son to have coal black innocent eyes that managed to convey his sleepy state.

"Valerie-"

"You need to leave right?" she said sadly

"I'm sorry, my brothers have already noticed something amiss, it would not due to arouse any more suspicion than there already is." He explained sadly

"Can you not stay longer?" she begged

"I'm sorry but I've stayed long enough in the mortal world."

"I see" she said looking at anything but him.

"You always knew this day would come Val" he said softly

"Didn't think it be this soon…you going to say bye to Damien?" she asked him

He looked at their son and gave him a kiss in the forehead whispering apologies and silently grieving for the loss of his lover and son who he was forced to leave because of ancient laws. He may not have 'lost' them in the sense of death but he would be forced to watch from afar, it had begun the day she announce her pregnancy to him, she was mortal and he was not it was as simple as that.

"Relax dear, you will see us eventually after all mortals die, from the moment they're born they're meant to die. Besides you'll fall in love with someone else soon and forget us…I can see it" she wisely said with a kind smile on her face yet sad eyes as she said this.

"Don't be silly-" he said

"It's the nature of gods my love, I'll confess I may become bitter but I will get over it you have gifted me with a son to love" she said not unkindly

"I'll-"

"You have my blessing." She said suddenly ruining the somber mood

"For what?" he said annoyed about the previous interruptions

"To chase other mortal woman my love" she said laughing at her lover shocked expression

"…"

"But then again you would have done it anyway, love" she said suddenly serious

"That wasn't very funny" he said a little annoyed

"It wasn't meant to be funny" she stated

"Can we not talk about this" he said (whined)

"Dear it's time for you to go now the sky is thundering yet the sun is bright" she murmured to him, in an impulse she kissed him passionately before she pulled back and smiled at him one last time. He looked surprised by her sudden impulse but smiled nonetheless.

"I spent a year and half chasing after you and yet you give in to impulse right when we are to be separated…" he mused

"Don't forget the extra year and the half we dated love, perhaps even then I didn't give into an impulse…until now" she corrected.

He looked out the window and noted that his lover was right it was thundering and there wasn't a sign of a cloud nearby.

"Take care of yourself and our son, beware of the sky and the ocean they aren't our friends and it will most likely get you and the child killed."

"So…no beaches or planes, got it" she clarified

He looked at them one last time and sadly lamented he had to leave them here but he knew Valerie she was strong and brave when she wanted to be, she was different than most of his conquest he truly had loved her and still did. His son stared at him with droopy eyes and seemed to understand that he was leaving because his eyes became sad and his lips started to tremble but instead he closed his eyes and drifted off to sleep

"Hey! Love just wondering would it kill gods to send a paycheck for the children? I mean it takes two to create a child." She whispered amused

"Not sure, we never tried before…but we wouldn't want to try now would we just in case" he said

"Whatever you say love just protect him when you can alright?" she asked him

"Of course" he said

"I love you don't forget, I always have…Hades" she whispered quietly thinking he hadn't heard or maybe hoping he hadn't

_I love you too Valerie_ he thought to himself as he left the room and the walked out the hospital building.

The day was August 10th of 1931.

**Authors Note: This is my first Percy Jackson fanfic…was it any good? I'm currently working on my other two stories so I won't promise to update this regularly but I have done the half of the next chapter already can't promise I'll post it right away **

**Anyway I apologize for grammar and spelling mistakes and I would appreciate it if you guys/girls reviewed. Thanks for reading! **

**See you!**


End file.
